Life of a Newsie
by ilovemyflute1
Summary: People think I'm crazy. A girl newsies? Well, here I am. I'm not your average Newsie though. I'm a girl a starting out and making new friends. May seem like I've Been doing this all my life, but that isn't true. I made new friends fast and finally found my place as a newsie.
1. Chapter 1 My Story

Hey there! I'm Laura; but my friends named me Hype, because I love causing trouble for the Delanceys, even if the boys tell me not to. Oscar Delancy; I think of him as a lunatic that loves brass knuckles. Morris, on the other hand can be gentle and loving on his good days, thought they rarely come anymore. Poor for them, I really don't know about their family history but I hear their uncle is who gives us our papes in the morning. He ain't a good guy, but I guess he's okay. I promise you that don't like being corrected, but I'll accept it. I love to laugh a lot when someone gets hurt, and do fun stuff with my friends Sketch and Butter Fingas. Smalls and I go as far as Brooklyn to Santa Fe. Butta Fingas and I have been friends ever since she introduced me to the Delanceys, one of the worst days of my life. I got too old to live on the outskirts of a big city, but I guess it is okay. So I went to the city in search of a new life. That wasn't really easy, first off you had to be uh, maybe 15 to get a job, but I hear someone's little brother named Les got a job as what people call "Newsies". Now, most people think it's a male's job but everything is nowadays; but the girls are the ones that work in factories. Unlike a smarty named Katherine Plumber. She works for "The World" newspaper; one of my favorite jobs. I always wanted a writing job, but my family couldn't afford to send me to school. That's why we didn't live in the big city. That was before Mom and Dad died of Living in the cold, I guess their old bodies couldn't rough it out until summer. I guess that's okay, they didn't leave me all by myself; I had my big brother named Sammy Joe. Now, he left before he knew mom and dad passed. I don't know what he is doing now. Hopefully he has a better life. A Newsie's lifestyle can change you for good. Wake up early; meet people; make friends and sell papes. Butter Fingas a Sketch and Smalls usually help out the new ones, like me. Now I don't really care about finding Love in the city, but rumor has it that Davey and Sketch have a thing going on. Butter Fingas and Mike also might have something; but all I know is that if I want to keep her as my friend; I can only bother Oscar and hope Mike never finds out. I kinda Like Oscar though, so tough and he can defend himself. Although I like someone with humor I think he can be a good guy; as long as he controls his brass knuckles…My favorite Newsie that is a guy is probably Albert. He sometimes likes to take Race's cigars or steal Spec's glasses as a joke. He usually hades em off to me so I can hide them better; boys can't come into the girls side of the Lodging house; unless you have permission. On my first day at in the dining room I met a guy named Spot. He loves being sarcastic and he loves messing with the Delanceys, nut sometimes he can take it too far. A black eye here, a broken arm there; no wonder he has a mouth.


	2. Chapter 2: the Harbor at its best

One of my most favorite places to sell papes is the Harbor. Though it's a long way from the Lodging home; it's away from the alleyways. My selling buddy on a good day is always Albert, he likes the Harbor to. I think Oscar likes the Harbor, but I never see him down here. Sometimes I use my extra money to buy fish, but it kinda irks me that the people at the Harbor only but my papes is to wrap their fish in. But that's okay; I can usually sell three or four to each. The Harbor is my usual selling place, but the winter can be rough down there. Last year, something happened that scarred my friends forever, and our old logging home burned down thanks to the Delanceys. I blamed Spot, he still hasn't forgiven me. Sketch and Davey moved out a month after that and sometimes I come over before I go to and from the Harbor. Now, I dot follow the trends, but when you're in a union with jack; you get known for what you wear. Striped tanks and long pants work for anyone but it's our authentic work boots and hats that complete the look. Even us girl newsies like this look, but sometimes we long for skirts or something. Unless your Pulitzer and wear crisp suits everywhere and own stage coaches. The Harbor isn't the only place to sell papes; in the winter I like to sometimes go up to Grand Central station or downtown to City hall. My all-time circulation is fifteen dollars, and I am pretty proud of it. But that is at the Harbor. The place to be making your cash in the summer, you'd mite even catch a fish yourself.


	3. Chapter 3 Love in New York

A lot of people are lucky enough to have my girls. Davey has Sketch; Mike has Butter Fingas and Twig has Smalls. So, you're probably thinking if I have a guy. No. I'm just ha girl in NY making my livin as a newsie. Plus, I can't decide what guy I like. Oscar is so hot, but he is a bad boy. Albert is really funny when it comes to selling papes. Specs of course is as smart as can be, kinda like Albert. Anyways some people say life too short to take it slow. Maybe Elmer could sell a papes in that life time, I don't know. It's not always like I want a boyfriend. I'm strong enough I always told myself, I never want to need anybody else. But I already broke that promise. I'm in love with either Ike of Oscar. I love Ike but Oscar can be really charming sometimes. But what am I a friend to Sketch if I'm engaged to Oscar if he got Sketch in an alleyway? Even as a newsie, life is as hard as it seems... Wake up; sell papes, sleep, and repeat. I never see Oscar anymore, but I always see him in my mind. My mind is always filled with tricks and gimmicks to sell papes. My favorite is Sketch's tuberculosis trick. Specs is always so sweet, but its 1899 and it's kinda the norm, him being a male and I bein a lady if you know what I mean. Albert is so funny when it comes to selling papes. He's always cracking a joke and he knows I'd like someone with humor. I might really like him. I want to be one-hundred percent sure I love him or Oscar might creep into my mind and heart. I do like Oscar, such a sweetie, but I have to have my friends back sometimes; Sketch, Smalls and Butter Fingas are scared I'll have their same fate. But I know I won't, I can feel it, for now. I make my way back from the Harbor, my favorite place to think. Because Ike was there, he listens to all of my problems and he tries to help. I like him as a friend, and I don't want to lose him if he ever becomes my boyfriend. Well, he is but I barely see him. He doesn't really come by the Lodging house for fear of the Delanceys. I understand though. How could I be so stupid to think I like Oscar? He never leaves my thoughts; so I guess he has a reason to be there. I head back to the Lodging house. I never ate dinner so my friends came up and asked me about my day.

"Well, I made five dollars at the harbor and talked to Ike, I think he was flirting with me, because he's my boyfriend. I also had dinner at the Harbor, thanks to Ike."

This made them take a step back.

"You talked to Ike? Rumor has it he was dead." whispered Butta Fingas.

"Yea", I said. Why would people think he's dead?"

"He got caught up with the Delanceys. They drowned him in the Harbor last week." replied Smalls.

"I don't understand this; I don't want to talk about it until tomorrow." I say wearily.

I went to bed, thinking about our small conversation. I finally fall asleep to the Rhythmic beating of the rain on the roof. Sketch would know about anything at the Harbor. She came with me a few times. She was the first to say Ike and I would be an item. When I wake up, I am not in my bed. "_This isn't the lodging house"_ I think. "_Where am I?"_


	4. Chapter 4: the Nightmare

I automatically know where I am. I'm in Bottle Alley, alone, at night. This scares me lots, I know I am not a sleep walker and Bottle Alley is about twenty miles from the lodging house. No one is in sight. I to get up and start my long walk, but I hear a voice.

"Where is she?"

There is no way I can tell who said that. Then I think I vaguely hear Oscar's voice.

"I gave her a chance like you said, nothing happened. No magic in a kiss that made me feel warm.

"Maybe it have worked if she was awake!"

I jolt up in fear. The voice is Morris's. I know they are talking about me. I sit back down so they won't try to attack me. I think I have a black eye and a bruise on my arm. _That's all the damage done right? _I try to trust myself but I can't. I then see Ike, handsome and charming as ever.

"There is my beautiful princess"

"I thought you were dead. I've missed you so much since last night."

_Are you being fooled? Smalls and Butta Fingas say he's dead. _I think to myself. _No, this is real. He isn't dead!_

"I somewhat am" he kisses me on the forehead. It hurts but I don't say so, probably because I slept with my head against the brick.

"What do you mean by somewhat?" I ask. Maybe I really am being fooled.

"I mean I am, I just didn't want to scare you away." Ike explains.

I am finally awake and I can stand up, my grogginess has cleared and I am as tired as I always am. I can hear late night carriages rattle the streets.

"Why am I in Bottle Alley?" like he knows, Oscar may be the one who put me here.

"So I can do this"

I jump back as he holds my hand. He kisses me on the lips, long and hard. I can't tell him, I really do miss him. I see a silhouette, and then I hear it. Oscar's voice.

"My turn," he says.

He has a tone in his voice that makes me fear him. Just like that, Ike is lost with the shadows. Oscar takes me farther down the alleyway, holding my hand. I'm biting my lip this whole time. Maybe this is what the girls were afraid of. We finally stop and he twirls me.

"I am not your puppet." I say with a tone in my voice that scares even me.

"Who said you were? Why do you think you like me?" he asks.

He can read my thoughts, I think, was I that obvious? I freeze. He's right I do like hi, but he and his gang violated my closest friends. I think of Butta Fingas and Smalls sound asleep, do they know I'm missing? Oscar moves closer, I can smell beer on his breath. He's either drunk or high, I really can't tell. I remember Butta Fingas telling me not to scream, that he has way too many tricks up his sleeve. I know the worst that can happen, Oscar's favorite way to kill someone. Death by brass knuckles, simple as that.

"I'm waiting," he says "why do you like me?"

"Because your handsome and charming, and just the best bad boy ever." That was a lie. He's so drunk he just tripped over a bag of trash, still holding onto me. My fate seems to be taunting me. Oscar and I lie there; I may have broken my arm. Oscar looks like he couldn't care less. He utters a swear word. Not like it's uncommon in New York. He's so cold, but I am too. But I have to be warm or else I'd die. _What and honorable villain_, I think. I move closer and put my head on his chest. His hart is still beating, just ever so slightly. In a flash, I tug him to a wall. He lies there almost dead. He finally stands up, and pushes me back down.

"Maybe this is why you love me," he says.

I black out.

As, I wake up from earlier, I am still in Bottle Alley. Oscar lays next to me.

"Best night ever." He groans something else, but I can't tell.

I sit up and I look around. It's morning. My friends were right. I share the same fate with them. Nine months later, I have a baby girl named Lucy, she died the next day. I woke up crying.

"What's wrong," asks Star.

"Butta Fingas moved out and I miss her." Not really but kinda. " Seriously, I'll tell you later.


	5. Chapter 5: New Day, New Questions

It was a slow day at the harbor, but that's okay, I needed some times to think. _Ike is dead? I just talked to him yesterday. Yesterday, when he and I had dinner, why does yesterday sounds like two years ago, when we met?_ I don't want to sound mushy but what happens in New York stays in New York. I was selling papes at my usual place at the harbor. Albert was sick, so I brought Star along with me, she's usually Romeo's partner, no relationship there. On a good day, there are usually three or four pairs of Newsies that come with me and Albert; we usually sell our papes by lunch, selling twenty each sometimes. Star and I located Sketch and Butta Fingas. We were sitting on the dock when Ike came by in his boat, he caught my eye and I wondered why. I knew his name, when you're a newsie; you tend to know a lot of names. My mind was going crazy and he was the only thing to blame. I guess you can call it love at first sight, but I don't believe in Fairy tales. I just remember I felt compelled to know the rest of him. The worst and the best of him, the deepest parts, the beat of his heart, sometimes that's the best way to know a guy. Star was talking to Butta Fingas about Mike. Sketch was the one, who noticed I wasn't talking, that never happens. They all stopped talking at once. I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about Ike. I almost fell into the water at one point, until a strong hand held mine. I was speechless. I knew Ike was the guy. Every night since then, I'd sometimes go out to the Harbor to meet him. We dove in after a week or so. I was so happy we made it this far, but I keep forgetting what he is and what I am. I am a newsie; this is the kinda stuff that rarely happens to other Newsies. There was once a day when Albert and I got so many papes, we had to keep selling till evening. I told him he could go back to the Lodging house in the afternoon, he looked like he was gonna pass out of heat stroke. I didn't want him to accidentally fall into the water. He agreed quickly, I saw Ike again; he helped me sell the rest of the papes. It was a good day, we made almost twenty dollars! That didn't affect me like it normally would, I was with Ike. One day at dusk, he took me out in his boat and we watched the sunset. Brilliant shades of pink and yellow made his eyes sparkle. It was a perfect moment in time. We still do this sometimes, but less cause all of my friends want to know when a Newsies is dating a regular guy. Unlike the Delanceys things can get really juicy. I kept thinking about this moment until Star said,

"Okay, I can't take it anymore! What was your dream last night that made you cry?

I told her and she was clearly shocked, something you don't see all of the time.

"This is bad, really, really bad. Oscar?" So many questions, so less time till it will spread.

I blush as I see Ike; he hardly ever comes to the harbor in the morning. He kisses me. Star almost dropped the papes. She never saw me kiss him, but there is a first time for everything right? Anyways, Two hours later my heart was still stirring. It was almost lunch. Star caught up with the other newsies and spied on us, she wanted the dirt. Star and I made well over five dollars that day, so I got to pay for lunch. Two booths away, I could see her, she had told other newsies about us. Not like they already knew. It was special. At the end of the day, we went back to the lodging house and Star exploded with questions about my dream. I went to bed early, hoping I wouldn't have such a realistic dream. In my sleep, there was finally peace, no nightmares, no coldness. I didn't even need an extra blanket I sometimes hoped for. I was still warm from that kiss, even though it was snowing outside.


	6. Chapter 6: My Big Suprize

During breakfast, I asked Smalls, Stars and Butta Fingas if the rumor was true, they were unsure. I asked my friends at the dock, one said he held his breath and drifted away. Some said the same thing my friends did, the Delanceys drowned him in the Harbor. I finally sold all of my papes and Went to Ike's, Albert had the Flu, so I brought Star. I knocked on the door, Ike's mother came, then Ike. He twirled me around and hugged me; he also kissed me a few times. I was so thrilled he was alive! Star was standing there, speechless, Ike hugged her too. I asked him about the rumor, they can circulate about as fast as our circulation. He said they fought over me. So, they tried to drown him in the Harbor. You can't say no to a Delancy. Star was eating cookies I bought for her at the Harbor, a real treat. As my friends and I were in the Lodging house waiting for dinner, from the boy's side, you can hear Race complain about Snipeshooter stealing cigars again. An unfamiliar call has been made. Mail Time. Sometimes my friends from the harbor ask me if I'm doing well, my circulation and what time they usually expect their news. My aunt once sent me half of my inheritance. That was before she found out I made a living selling papes, she didn't like that too much, and she must have told the rest of my family because I hadn't heard anything from them since. At least it gives me more time thinking about my friends, and Ike. Last week, I finally got a letter from my brother, five years late. I guess he found a new life, where money didn't seem like such a big miracle. I opened the letter. My heart almost stopped.

_Laura,_

_I am so happy I am here; everything is going fine, nothing like home though. Makes me think about that time when I told you what I wanted in my future. I hope you're doing okay, you know when I was dating Sarah? Well, we are getting _married, and I think she is expecting. I know you said for me to think about my future, don't throw it away on someone who smiles. _Well, I got up today and it was clear about why you said that. I need help though; even though I said I could do it without you. The last thing I said was I can do whatever I want with my life, then walked out the door. Now I know, I wish you were here, and possibly nothing I could do could make you disappear from where you are right now. You are probably us a better life. I know it says my name on the letter, not my location. I heard from Aunt B. that you're a street hobo or something; A Newsie. I'm living in your dream city, don't be mad, Santa Fe. I really tried to locate you but was so focused on moving Sarah with me. The Bottom line is, write back real soon, I may need to pay for a carriage for you. I am giving you six months to come and help us, we need it, if not, and I will come to New York myself and find you. Your six months start March 24, 1897._

_Sammy Joe_

" Star, Smalls, we have to get Butter Fingas and Sketch. Now." I yell, almost crying. We gather around a small table, Davey must still be selling papes, he promised to do Albert's too.

" I don't know if I can do this, but I guess I have too the start of the six weeks is about a week and a half away. In six months, it could take three to just get there." I said. " Who knows if I'd live that long?, I'd have to be rich!"

"Should we come with you?" asked Star.

"No," I replied. I looked at my friends with a sorry expression. Davey came in. Sketch told him about my letter.

"Okay, well, let's start planning." Davey said with a hollow voice. We all looked at him. "There is nothing really we can do but let Hype go." Now, it's my turn to be heart broken.

"Who knows how long I will be gone?" I stammered. " The six months, of course, maybe a year. So much will change. I don't want him to track me down though, this is just too much." I start crying again.

"Tomorrow," I say. " I am going to Ike's alone. He can help, he always does."


	7. Chapter 7: Help Me, Ike

"Ike!" I scream at his doorstep, I came alone early today. I brought the letter; I'm kinda scared on how he will take it. He came out when I was lost in thought and kissed me. I held it for thirty seconds.

"Why are you crying?" He asks" Let me lift up your face, just don't turn away"

"I need help, look at this letter" I say desperately.

We sit at a small table, while we made some bread and coffee. He takes the letter and doesn't say anything for a long time. It worries me. This is worse than my nightmare. I thought. At least I can control part of this reality. When I think he was going to say something, I was wrong. Today, Star was nice enough to sell my share of papes, I just paid for them. She says she'd give me half the profit. So nice of a friend, I was at Ike's house all day so we could figure this out. He clearly insists it says:

Laura, this is your brother, I need help, come in six months or I will track you down. You have been there for me many times, so please be here for me just this once.

"Seems legit," I say I want to tell the Newsies at dinner. Ike comes with me just to be safe. I love him so much. Before we went back to the Lodging house, we went to the harbor, so far, this is the last time I will ever see him, I thought. Star made ten dollars today, so I got five, but I insist she'd keep it. Not bad for a newsie on her own. After a dinner of soup and sandwiches, Ike and I stood up on a table, and we are wondering what all the other Newsies thought.

"Um, I'd like to say that on account for my brother, I have to leave." I hesitated.

The rest of them were as shocked as I was. I kept on

"I will be back though." I feel the blankness in the room. It is never this quiet in the lodging house, just as quiet as saying I was pregnant. I read the letter I received aloud. I could feel the sadness and confusion, hate maybe? Then Ike started to speak.

"My girl needs to be there for her brother through this time, she really doesn't want to leave, but her brother would track her down." Finally, emotions of understanding.

"Thanks Ike," I whispered. I calmed down enough to say "I would never want to trade anything for being a newsie. This is my family. It's all I have ever been for four years. Sure, there have been some rough times, romances, and people leaving, but we are a family. We are accepted here. Some, yes, are more funny or smarter than others, but that is who we are. I did make up my mind; I am going to Santa Fe. I am leaving late march, Two weeks. Two weeks to make as much money as possible for my journey. Race and Specs chipped in a few dollars for me. Les even gave me fifty cents. What I love about my Newsies, I thought, they care no matter what you go through. Ike helped me off the table. He kissed me again. Holding hands, we went back to his house. Once there, he took out a map and we planned my trip. I was to give this to the driver of my carriage my brother has arranged. This was all we did for three days. My friends will cover for me, when I am gone. We promise to write often, I'd send the first letter so they would know my location. Ike's parents were visiting relatives in a different city. I fell asleep next to Ike wondering what it would be like to live in Santa Fe.


	8. Chapter 8: Time flies part 1

The two weeks is over. I can't do this, I know I can't. My brother must have bought a carriage for me with two horses and a driver, who claims to be Mr. Sebastian. My brother must be loaded. I thought. I gave Mr. Sebastian my map Ike and I created. He already knew. This is my brother's carriage. I asked him about my brother. He was a personal friend. Right before I left Star and Smalls came to bid me happy trails. Star wanted to come to Santa Fe with me, but I turned her down, I think she is still mad, but she understands. Butta Fingas and Mike came next and wished me well. Sketch and Davey came and gave me advice. I promised to write regularly. They gave me their apartment address and promised to read the letters to the Newsies when they arrived. Ike was last to come. I promise he cried last night. Mr. Sebastian called me to tell me it was time for departure. In tears, I was lead up the steps to the carriage. Ike kissed my hand. I cried more than I ever had since I got the letter.

After a week, we arrived in Tennessee, where my family lives. I think they hate me, oh well, there loss. I turned against my choice about going to visit them. My goal was Santa Fe, and I intended to stick with it. I wanted to get back to New York as soon as possible. I think it is safe enough for me to call it my home. My brother is rich I keep thinking. Over the next few days went something like this: sleep, write and wonder. I have so many letters to send out already, but I can't because I am not yet in Santa Fe. I think about my brother and Sarah. Five years I think, and then they get married. When my brother sent me the letter, he sounded older, more formal. I remember Sarah, always happy, always fun to be around. I remember my brothers first date wither her. I made him a note to give to her, he was a little shy. It said

Dance like no one is watching you.

Sing like no one can hear you.

Loves like you have never been hurt before.

Live like its Heaven on earth.

She knew she was in love.


	9. Chapter 8: Time Flies Part 2

A few days later, I arrived in the upper part of Texas. I thought of Jack. His famous saying "that's my horse" I don't think I should ask. He is kinda a criminal. We usually stopped for small breaks; I got to feed the horses carrots. But, I never realized how lonely I was, I guess that's something I should get used to. As time flown, I continued writing letters to New York, knowing they wouldn't be sent until I got to Santa Fe. One letter in particular I really wanted to send. I usually wrote five times a day, some to all the Newsies, some addressed only to my friends.

"Wait, Mr. Sebastian, are we going to Santa Fe or Santa Clara?" I asked, a little panicky.

"My, darling, we are on our way to Santa Fe, New Mexico." He replied. He called me darling; I thought about Ike and instantly wrote a long letter to him. My finished letter was a few pages. I was astounded on how much I wrote. I had to stop because I almost ran out of ink. I instantly remembered my ink I took from New York, opened it and was sad. It smelt like one thing I missed the most. Home. Home was more than a word; it was the Lodging house, the harbor and my friends.

April 21, 1897

Dear Ike,

Usually, I've had a long day I just wanted relax. Don't have time for my friends, any time to talk to you. Wondering about my circulation, I'm wondering' what to do. I know I should be working but I'm thinking of you. Now, you are forever in my heart, always on my mind it's kinda crazy how I think about you all of the time. Sure, there have been times I wanted to die, like when the Delanceys got me in my nightmare I told you about. Well, I know I'm not ready to die. But I've sure thought about the meaning of life recently, because I can't seem to find a purpose for myself, but it isn't you, it's just the choices and I fail to proceed. Anyways, I know this might hurt, it's not safe, But I know that I've gotta make a change. I don't care if I break, At least I'll be feeling something. You know how much I always wanted to visit Santa Fe? Well, what if I want to live there with my brother? I am not there yet though. What if the city is nothing I expected? I hope that didn't hurt you in any way. I just don't wanna go through the motions; I don't wanna go one more day, Without Your love for me. The trip to Santa Fe is very long and I have been going through the motions for I think a month. No regrets, not this time, I'm gonna let my heart defeat my mind. Let your love make me whole. I think I'm finally feeling somethin. I just want to know that I am coming back as soon as I can. I just want you to know that I was made to love you to find you, I was made just for you, adore you, I was made to love, and be loved by you. Love just isn't everything you want, but it's everything you need. It's not always happy endings, but it's all the in-betweens. So Sorry to leave you with a sad note, but thank you for making sure I get this far. I really do love you.

Hype

"Miss," says Mr. Sebastian "I would like to inform you we are near the border of New Mexico. Santa Fe is now, not that far. We should be there less than two days. We have stopped for the night. You are welcome to sleep in the carriage if you would like, or we could go to a hotel. Your choice"

"We should go to a hotel" I say. "I have some things I need to protect. I need to mail them once I meet my brother. Thank you for taking me all this way."

"You are very much welcome. "His eyes gleamed in the night" thanks for talking to me along the way, and I can also mail your letters once we get there. All of those?" he sees my bag full of letters, once used for papes."

"Yes, it would be greatly appreciated. Please put the Address on each envelope." I say

"Aye, Miss" he says. We pull up to the hotel. We put our carriage in the grass, a grazing station for the horses, as well as a bathroom.

"We will pay extra" he says. He winks at me. I remember how Ike winked at me. He couldn't, and it made me smile.


	10. Chapter 9: The City of Dreams

"Here we are, Miss" Mr. Sebastian says. "Santa Fe, isn't she beautiful?"

"Everything I ever hoped for." I whispered dreamily.

"Oh yes, your brother said this was the city of your dreams. But he told me that after you help him, you can go back to New York. "

"To my friends," I echoed.

In about an hour, we pulled up to a small mansion very beautiful. It has a feeling of dad, he liked to plant flowers. I see her, Sarah. She is as beautiful as I remember. Long, dark hair, tall and, of course, a smile that can make you melt like butter. Mr. Sebastian helped me out of the carriage. Before I left, Jack gave me pointers of what patterns women wore in the west, so I wouldn't stick out. He also gave me advice. Shop here, wear a different skirt every day, and be elegant, always. My brother came out, he too was tall, he reminds me of Ike, somewhat blond, and has an amazing smile. Mom was right about him, she knew he was handsome.

"Laura!" he greeted me. It was kind of weird answering to Laura. In New York, I was known as Hype. It would be hard for Ike too. I know it, being called a different name. I walked up to him, and he hugged me. Sarah hugged me to; her belly was as round as a watermelon that cost at least five cents at home. Home, here comes all of those images and memories at the harbor, the lodging house, my boat rides with Ike. It seemed so weird, instead of Hype and Ike in New York; I had to say Laura and Ike. I was dusty from the road. I hadn't had a bath since I left the last hotel I stayed at.

"Mr. Sebastian'" he called out. "Fix her up please."

"Aye!" he replied.

He took me into a room. Many of my brother's servants told me about him. Quickly they curled my hair, and dressed me up. I felt like Katherine. Now I know what she feels. I thought. I hated it, but I did look better, but still recognizable. I am still hype. I am a newsie and no one can take that away from me.


	11. Chapter 10: Feeling Homesick

"Simply Stunning," Sarah says. She scans me and dismisses her servants. _To be honest, I don't like it that much, _I thought. _I really don't want to be here, I want to be in New York, selling papes, and feel the love between Ike and me. Laugh at the tension between Race and Snipeshooter for stealing his cigars. I want to be home, where I am known as Hype, where I know I am accepted. _I thought, I didn't tell her that, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I just smiled and said:

"Thank you, we don't really have much use to look pretty in New York. "

She beamed "Don't be so silly, Laura, Every women must look beautiful, it's the rules." _Not where I come from. I thought. _"We, the women of the earth, are to be like flowers, beautiful, calm and a go with the flow type. We should handle matters to the men. They are the ones that are educated. They are dominating in the household. They should be your number one priority."

She said this like I didn't understand what she was saying. _If Ike saw me now,_ I thought, _he would break you with me, probably. I vowed never to bring them home. I would write, but I hate having to be perfect. _She looked like she only had two month left; she really had a month, maybe in a few weeks. Looks like I arrived right on time. We ate a dinner of salmon and a seaweed salad. I think of the harbor, the saltiness reminds me of my tears. I quickly finished dinner and why brother took me to his study.

"Laura, I can't believe you made it here. I honestly didn't think you'd come. Anyways, Sarah and I are perfectly happy together, how will I tell mom and dad? They should be coming to the wedding."

"Sam," I said, "Mom and Dad are dead." I paused and licked my lips. "They have been dead for four years. I was going to tell you, but you never came home or sent any mail. You didn't tell me your location."

"So, it's my fault?" he asked. I was startled by his outburst. He is hurt, I can tell, like when he broke up with his first, I remember her, Abby?

"Of course not," I say. _I don't know what to do. I have never told anyone that one of their relatives die. I couldn't stop Mom and Dad's death. They died of Frost Bite- I think. I didn't even know until someone from the courthouse sent me a letter at the lodging house, I think. I needed a year to find myself. I was the only one they knew off, that hadn't moved out of the city. _He calls a servant to get him some wine. One glass please. He offered me some, disgusted, I reclined the offer quickly. I hated wine. I thought about my dream, where Oscar fell over a bag of trash in Bottle Ally. I made a silly little smile. You could now feel the tension in the room. He motions a servant to open a window. A cool spring breeze came in. I thought about what my dad said about the months of March and April. "In like a lion, out like a lamb, or vice versa." I look up at my brother; he motions to his servant for a fourth glass. He's drunk, I can tell.

"Don't tell Sarah." He says. I nod. "Well, I am going to retire for the evening. Good night, Sebastian sent out your letters today, first class to the address you provided. It should take a few weeks though."

"Okay," I replied. "Thank you."

"Tomorrow," Sam said

"Tomorrow?" I echoed.

"Tomorrow, at around ten in the morning, we will have brunch and Sarah and I will talk to you about why you are here. I love you. Good night."

"I love you too, Good night." I said. Something made me think it didn't feel the same way. When I usually said that to Ike, I meant it, Maybe saying it to my brother after all of these years, I am not sure though. I blew out my candle and went to bed, dreaming about New York.


	12. Chapter 11: The Gift of Life

In the morning, I awake to screams. Poor Sarah, she is probably in Labor now. Just as I was expecting, she didn't show up for brunch. Sam didn't either; I wandered the mansion, hearing:

"Good Morning Miss, can I help you with anything?" I always had to recline the offer gracefully and curtseyed.

After an hour, I found him on the top balcony. He looks remarkably better from yesterday in the Study. Good thing too, Sarah didn't know he was drunk.

"Sarah," I started.

"No," Sam said. "Don't, I know. She is in a lot of pain, and I should be in her room right now. I just can't."

"You can't what?" I asked

"I can't have a kid. What am I gonna do? Im not even married to her."

"Not yet," I say "you will, and she will be yours forever."

"Sometimes I wonder if she loved me because she knew I had money." He says

"No, she didn't know that" I commented. "She started dating you before mom and dad died. She really loves you; don't you see her eyes sparkle when someone says your name? She stops what she is doing, whenever she sees you. Can't you tell she can't breathe when you're around? She thinks you're flawless."

"Really?" he asks "yes, and she needs you right now. She is about to give birth!"

"Let's go see her, I heard the doctor say the baby has a seventy-five chance of being a girl?" I said. Unsure about how he would react.

"Sarah I think already picked out a name." I say.

It all happened too fast, the baby came. I was right, the baby was a girl. _Why can time be as slow as a snail pulling a cinder block across a football field, but as fast as anything can happen in a blink? _I think. My brother hugs Sarah, he kisses her. He comes over and hugged me.

"We named the baby, her name is Serenity. She had small, brown curls and she is perfect in every single way." He told me.

He grinned. "We did a good job, Sarah", she beamed.

"I love you Sam." I said as I walked out of the room, got my pen and went to the study. I had to think about it for a second. My letters, how many have I sent out? Good thing I dated them all, they could be delivered in weeks.

_April 28, 1897_

_Dear Newsies,_

_Today, I saw the miracle of birth. Sam and Sarah's baby name is Serenity and she is perfect. I made it to Santa Fe and I really miss you guys. I still don't know why my brother wants me here; I guess I'll never know. I am determined to find out though. Adjusting to life in Santa Fe is hard. My brother didn't know my newsie name and doesn't call me Hype. I have to answer to my real name, Laura. Wearing dresses, instead of skirts, and having chipped nail polish is something that is unthinkable. Anyways, I hope you received my letters. Don't forget I will come back. Yes, things may be different, but I am still me, and I will always answer to the nickname of Hype. I really miss you guys. Say Hi to my friends at the harbor for me. Tell Ike I said Hi. I haven't forgotten our circulation. I will maybe bring some newspapers home from Santa Fe for everyone. _

_Laura (aka Hype)_

I seal the letter in a crisp white envelope. I hear a bell. It's almost Dinner. I missed the mail carrier; _I'll just send it tomorrow._ I think, _I love you Santa Fe, but New York is my home. I miss it so much. _I went to dinner, to find out there is steak, rice, and veggies. There was also a luscious vanilla cake for desert. Sam and Sarah ate the meal, but declined the cake. Sarah still looked sore from her baby, but did make it for dinner.


	13. Chapter 12: Happiness in Santa Fe

"So, why am I here?" I asked politely.

Sarah replied first. "We need help planning the wedding it will not be very big, but my family is coming. I feel awful I had a baby before I got married though, but I felt it was the right decision. "She looked at my brother for approval. I want to bring in the family from Tennessee.

"I wish my friends were here to come to the wedding" I whispered.

The couple must have heard me. "They can come, should we send an invitation and a wedding carriage?"

"Yes," I can write them after dinner. I got up and went to my room again. It was now filled with pictures of my family. I went to the desk, took out a piece of paper and wrote.

_April, 28, 1897_

_Dear, Star, Butta Fingas, Sketch, Smalls, Davey, Mike, Ike. _

_You are invited to attend the wedding of Sam and Sarah in Santa Fe. The date is not available right now, but, will be available soon. I was called to Santa Fe to help deliver Sarah's baby and plan their wedding. If you plan on attending, please send a letter promptly, so we can deliver a carriage. Bring several pairs of clothes, money and food. The journey is over a month. I love you guys. _

_Laura (aka Hype)_

My brother's grandfather clock stroked nine. I called Mr. Sebastian to have my letters mailed to the Sketch and Davey's apartment.

"First class please." I say. "Thank you so much."

"Aye Miss. It is my honor." He said.

I was so excited to bring my friends out to the city of my dreams. I could see them again, I changed into a nightgown I had brought, you don't wear it though, I lay it aside, it smells of home. I go to the dresser and I found something silk. I also found a note that said everything was at my disposal, I could even keep the things I wore; take them back to New York. I brushed my teeth and changed, feeling the silk against my skin. _Sarah is lucky to marry my brother. _I thought. I was fast asleep at the first strike of ten.


	14. Chapter 13: Letters

The next day, I wake up to an aroma of fresh bread and bagels. As I eat, I take a small walk around the mansion. Declining any help if I was lost. I could hardly wait until after lunch, it has been weeks since I sent out my letters, I could feel a letter coming from Ike and the others. After a light lunch, the mail carrier came. I got a letter from Ike, I was so happy. I raced up to my room and opened the letter

_May 10, 1897_

_Dear Hype, _

_You sure write a lot, I was so glad to hear from you, all of the newsies received your letters; many are concerned about when you're coming back. I thought about your last letter. I want you to know that I love you and I always will. Sketch, Davey, and the rest of your friends will be able to attend the wedding. So send us a carriage. Star was so happy; she actually sold more than fifty papes. I am so sorry for Sarah. Having a baby before she got married, but here it is so common. I thought about your last letter I love you too. I just wanted to say never mind. You could probably figure it out. _

_I thought about your last letter. I love you to. I just wanted to say I think about you a lot to and I don't wanna hide it. Even though you are not in New York, I will spread it all over, even if the Delanceys are out to get me. Ready or not, here I come, im about to show you where the love is. According to the Delanceys, I have tried staying in the lines, but I don't what to be afraid of them anymore. Anyways, I want you to know that I see you, like a star in the sky and I love it, the light in your eyes and sometimes I wonder, when you look in mine, do you see them,? Like a star in the sky? Oh, your friends and I are coming to Sam and Sarah's wedding. Please provide a carriage when ready. I talked to Specs about you, he said he loved it how I treated you like a lady and, he told me all the things you did with him. You also said what you say and what you do are different things, while I was looking at some wedding rings. He said you never know what you have until it's gone. I guess you know that leaving New York and all. I was going to tell you something when you come back, but I guess I get to do it sooner than you think. I love you so much._

_~Ike_

I closed the letter in hope, and I felt it. The same way I felt when I was with him in the boat, watching the sunset. I really loved him. I went outside as I hear Sarah talking to her baby. Serenity is adorable, but loud. Sarah looks as if she hasn't slept in days and I wonder where my brother is. I took out the letter that my friends sent me, as I sat on a bench in the rose garden and began to read.


	15. Chapter 14: Friends are Forever

Chapter 14: Friends are forever

I read the letter in the rose garden. The letter was crisp white, and written with perfect penmanship.

March 9, 1897

Dear Hype,

We wrote this letter this way because we were afraid it would remind you of home. We don't know what it's like to be in the city of our dreams, but I know you're happy there. We heard about the wedding and Sarah's baby. You are lucky you're in Santa Fe. No selling papes, food on your table and there is no such thing as the Delanceys. We understand if you want to live there, but you said you were coming back, and we trust you because of that. We are not trying to make you cry but things have been so boring in the Lodging house. Sketch and Davey are planning to have another child. We think they are trying for a girl, but hey, you're only married once. Butta Fingas and Mike may have a child. They are not sure. Star and Kid Blink may have a thing for each other, Ike really missis you. He said he sent a letter to you too. Maybe you already got it. Word on the street says he's got something big to ask that can change your life forever. We are not going to say anymore, we promised him. Also, we want for it to be a big surprise. We are sure you will want to accept. Our circulation increased by five percent over the past week. Not bad. We really miss you.

~Star, Kid Blink, Butta Fingas, Mike, Sketch, Davey, Smalls and the rest of the Newsies~

Change my life? I think, I love my life, I love Ike too. What do they mean by Change my life?

I get up from the bench, and start towards the house. I try to find Sam. Mr. Sebastian said he is with Sarah. Of course he is I think. I ask Mr. Sebastian about their wedding, when I could possibly go home. His answers were vague. I need my friends I think. I need to be home with my friends, and there is nothing that could change my mind. I want to be at the harbor, selling papes. I want to be kissed by Ike, feeling his soft lips on mine. When he kisses me, he holds my hand. Like a promise he would keep forever. Forever, I stopped, something made me think about the word forever. What if Ike? I stopped. I couldn't. I found Sam and he hugged me. Sarah says she loves her baby. Even though Sam wanted a boy, But Serenity is what happened. Sarah wanted girl. Maybe they will have another. Maybe my brother will have his boy this time.

After a month, wedding preparations were made, Sam made sure the date was so everyone could come. The date is still is to be determined though, good job Sam. Serenity is now two months old, one night she starts coughing and we called the doctor right away.

"It's only allergies," he said "Nothing harmful, otherwise she is perfectly healthy." We sighed in relief.

"We should open the window and let the air flow in, then dust out the room tomorrow." Sam said as he lifted the window. We are going to bed. I agreed. I headed upstairs and put on another silk night gown. I need my friends, I think. Slowly but surely I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	16. Chapter 15: The Rich, Young Wedding

After months of planning the wedding, I feel so proud of myself. It is to be a semi-large wedding in early September. Guests were to arrive in carriages and announced. It was to be held inside the ballroom of the mansion. The reception would be in the dining room. The food was to be rare steaks summer greens and fresh fruit. The cake was a light three tiered cake with lavender flowers. Serenity, now almost seven months, was to toss purple tulips around the aisle. I was to be her Maid of Honor; Ike was among the Newsies in the crowd. Sam's best man was Corey. Maria, Sarah's best friend looked stunning, light tan and long, dark hair. Their three year old son, Maury was to be the ring bearer. Sketch was to be the first bride's maid and Davey was to be the first groomsmen. Butta Fingas and Mike followed. Behind them was Star and Kid blink. Smalls and Twig attended too.

All went just as planned. Everyone stood just as the piano played a soft tune while I and the bridesmaids and groomsmen entered. There she was. Sarah, in a white wedding dress with a small tint of lavender, she wore a veil attached to a small tiara _Simply Stunning_, I thought. During the reception I received gracious comments, everyone was impressed, even when my friends came, and you'd never know they were "New York street hobos". Though I thought my family despised me, they graciously accepted me. They haven't seen me for five years. I think I was just scared to tell them they were dead. I told them privately. They already knew. Like me, my friends were made up like when I first came. Hair curled, and dressed like princesses. I laughed when they had their manners lesson, but I knew they enjoyed it. Even the guys had similar looks to Sam, neat, clean hair, bright smiles and tuxedos with the tails. Ike must have asked Sam if he could make an announcement after the wedding. Ike took me to the dance floor with a microphone and said he had an announcement. He looked into my eyes and said the four words that changed my life.

"Will you marry me?"

I automatically said yes. The song, Tale as old as time in Beauty and the Beast played and Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Hughes had their first dance as stars appeared in the sky and lanterns brightened. You could tell Sarah was pleased on how the wedding came out. Sam had tears in his eyes all night.

Ike took me through the mansion to the top. We sat on a bench; I was wearing my engagement ring. I gasped.

"This was my mother's" I exclaimed.

"Yes it is. Will you come back to New York with me?" Ike asked

"I will go anywhere as long as I am with you." He smiled. Just like at the Harbor, his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Just like that, I was engaged.

"Do you need anything?" Ike asked?

"No," I beamed "I already have everything I wanted. I am sure."

I felt the moon glisten on our skin. He held my hands, and kissed me. We danced to our own music. So this is what Sketch and Davey feel every night. I like it, I thought.


	17. Chapter 16: Heading Home

The last couple months have been off the wall crazy. I got engaged to Ike and Sarah got married to my brother. The relatives left after the wedding, but my friends are coming back when Ike and I return. Each couple gets a horse drawn carriage. But once we get back in New York, we have to send them away. My friends brought extra clothes. They came prepared. I didn't. I needed a few extra nightgowns, and the rest of my clothes washed. Butta Fingas and Ike got a room across from Ike and mine. Sketch's and Davey's was a bit farther down. Star, and Kid Blink were at the end of the hall with Smalls and Twig.

"Well, I guess it's time to go back home." I sigh. "I get to sell papes again, see the rest of my friends and hopefully, start a family. "

Ike meets me out on the balcony. _The night we got engaged , I know I will never forget_. _I am wearing my mother's ring,_ I thought. _She would be so proud._

"Are you ready?" he asked. I sigh and turn away. "Baby, you can tell me," he coaxes.

"There is no use," I say. "After being in Santa Fe for almost ten months. So many things have changed. It won't be the same. When we get back, another month or two may already pass." Something made me cry. I convinced myself they were happy tears, no poufy dresses, just skirts, no more nail polish and no high heels.

"Baby," he whines, " Remember what you put in that letter you sent me and what you told everyone at the lodging house?"

"No, I don't" I say.

"You said that we were a family. Whatever we go through, we will still be accepted. Weather we leave or not." I remember the day I came here. _I am a newsie, and no one can take that away from me. _I remember. I went to pack the rest of my stuff, I remember Sam saying I could keep what I wore. The dresses and nightgowns. Mr. Sebastian was once again our carriage driver.

"Oh, Hype, don't forget to answer to Hype, and also, Sam and Sarah are coming to New York for their honey moon. " _that's what I wanted to prevent, from him seeing how I live. But that is okay now I got to see how he lived. _

"Hey, if you're still feeling down, I could come into your room tonight, just to make sure you're okay." He says.

"Thank you, but you may only need to be there until I fall asleep." I reply. That was a lie, I wanted him there when I woke up. I wanted to feel his heartbeat. I wanted to feel like no one could take him away from me. I wanted him to be mining forever.

That night, he sat next to me before going to bed and I snuggled up. I could hear his heartbeat.

" When we get home, I could make a decision to stay at the lodging house or buy and apartment or live at his house. His parents recently wanted to move, but Ike wouldn't leave. He said he would stay there until I returned. So, I officially own the house." He says, this encourages me. We have a home. I can still sell papes too. Just go to the regular place in the morning. Buy papes and go to the harbor. Ike got a job as a fisher at the Harbor. I could see him while I work.

"My new selling partner is now Star," I told him. "That means Albert and Romeo are selling partners now." He grinned.

"Romeo and Albert" he says." I guess they are going to decide on which end of town to be on. Albert likes the harbor, but Romeo likes City Hall."

"Good luck trying to figure that out." I say. I have a playful tone in my voice that shows I still want to stay up, even though the clock struck ten.


	18. Chapter 17: One Strong Promise

We started loading up the carriage at nine in the morning. I said goodbye to the servants that waited on me, and thanked them for the past eight months. Serenity stayed home with Mary, my favorite servant girl. She looked about twelve with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Come on Hype!" Star screamed as she walked across the lawn. Ike came out of the mansion.

"Hey baby, are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. I didn't want him to see me cry. "Let's leave."

We loaded up the carriages, after eight months of being away, I was finally going home. I thought back to when I said _I am a newsie, and no one can take that away from me. The only person who did change me was Sarah. No more. _I got dressed in my usual skirt and top as we headed to the border of New Mexico.

"Hype," Star shouted." Where are Sam and Sarah?"

"Right behind us, they should be. They are going to New York for their Honeymoon." I said. I cuddled next to Ike, I could hear his heartbeat. Thought I was scared, I think he knew.

"Baby," Ike whispered. "I am so lucky I have you. I promise if the Delanceys are out to get us, I won't let them hurt you. It's going to be a great life. I will be everything you need me to be. Last night was the last night you will spend alone. Look me in the eyes, and I hope you know, this is the last night you'll be away from me."

"Promise," I asked with a small twinkle in my eye.

"I promise." He kissed me. "If they do get me, trust me, I can handle them." I looked at him with a hopeful smile. But I know it's a lie.

Ike opened up and said his parents said everything was his fault I was never coming back. He knew they were wrong, I why they said that, they know me better than that.

"Santa Fe is your dream city," he hesitated.

"They are coming to our wedding. We will show them that I did come back." I said. It started thundering, I leaned toward Ike again.

"It's okay; I will always be there for you." Ike said.

"I trust you." I said.

He was warm, even though the day was ending, sun was setting and the temperature was near freezing. I was cold so I got out a blanket and I covered us with it, it was soft and warm and it had a playful pattern.

"I was thinking of my vow." He whispered.

"I remember when we used to laugh about nothing at all, It was better than going mad, from trying to solve all the problems we're going through. We forget them all, because all those nights we would stand and never fall. Together we faced it all." He smiled.

"I thought of mine too". I said. There were a lot of things going through my mind.

"I remember when we used to walk anywhere but home, as long as we'd forget our lives; we were so young and confused that we didn't know, to laugh or cry. Those nights were ours; they will live and never die, Together we'd stand forever. Those nights belong to us, there's nothing wrong with us."

"I love it." We both said. He kissed me, only long enough we had to breathe.


	19. Chapter 18: Worries

I woke up; Ike is snoring next to me. I smile. We must be stopped. I slowly get up and walk to the other carriages. Butta Fingas is curled up next to Mike; Sketch and Davey are out cold. Mr. Sebastian is asleep too. I slowly get back into the carriage and fall asleep again. It was nice, knowing I could take a walk at night and not get attacked by the Delanceys. I thought about the dream I had, it makes me shiver because I knew it happened to my friends.

In the morning, it was Ike's turn to wake up first. He kisses me awake. I flutter my eyes to see I fell asleep on his shoulder.

"I was thinking about are wedding" he said. "You looked perfect. Your hair was all curled up loosely and your bridesmaids wore light pink dresses." For some reason I felt unhappy because it all came too quickly, I smiled. We must have stopped again, and we climbed out.

I talked to Star, Butta Fingas, Sarah, Smalls and Sketch. I told them what Ike said.

"Maybe he was drunk." Star said; we all bust out laughing. Sarah said he was love struck, Butta Fingas and Smalls said he was still sleepy, we all were. Sketch said:

"I remember when you were so alive with your wide eyes. Then the light that you had in your heart was stolen by Ike. You said that it wasn't worth staying at the mansion. You wanted to run but you're hesitating. You were excited to go back home, why not now?"

"I don't know, maybe I was excited, now I am kinda scared." I said.

Sarah cut in "I was scared too, it will be okay. New York is still three weeks away; you'll feel excited again, just go talk to Ike about it. "

"Load up!" called the drivers, we scrambled to the carriages, we were off again.

"Ike, I started, I admit I am kinda scared about our future." I said. I leaned on his shoulder.

"What do you want as a future?" he asked.

"I want a girl, her name will be Lucy. I want to give her the best life I could possibly give her. I don't ever want her to live in fear. "I said.

He laughed, "I want a boy named Stefanzo, I want him to be just like me, and I want to be his hero."

"Stefanzo," I repeated "I always knew you were different." He laughed.

"Hey, it's fun to be different.'' He smiled." How about we make our future a reality?" I smiled.

"Tonight, we will make the first step." He said.

"No, I want to have them after we are married." I said.

He grimaced. "Fine, I will wait."

"Thank you." I say.

For some reason, we stopped again, we weren't in a city, but we still stopped. We got out again, and met with our friends. We were sure that I was comfortable when we entered New York. I was fine. We loaded up again. The weather was now sunny and clear, it was that way even until dusk. Even when we weren't at the harbor, it still made his eyes sparkle.

"I wish we were at the harbor." I whispered.

"Me too, me too," He whispered.

That night I fell asleep calmly. _No worries tonight Hype, not one. _I told myself, but they were still lingering in the back of my mind.


	20. Chapter 19: Lucy

In my dream I see Lucy; she is with Ike in the Harbor, for her fourth birthday, she is learning to swim. Something I never learned to do. Star and I were selling papes; she looks at me and smiles.

"One kid down, one to go," Star says. She smiles. We both look and by stomach, grow bigger every day. I see them; Ike is holding her as she is on her stomach, learning to kick. Ike then sees me, he smiles.

"I always know Lucy would be daddy's little girl." I say. I look at Star; she just told me how Kid blink and she are going to dinner later. I smile; I knew Kid Blink had a thing for her. How could you not? Have you seen the way he looks at her?

"Anyways, how many papes have we sold?" I asked.

"Thirty," Star says. "Twenty more and we will be done for the day."

"We can sell them easily." I say.

I walk closer to where they are. Lucy waves to me and points to my stomach, I nod and smile at Ike. So, Ike told her. I looked at him again. He shrugs, and looks back down at Lucy. She is gone, he turns around. Then he smiles. _She can swim_ I think. She just has to learn not to go underwater; she may not come back up. I am so scared of losing her I don't let her go back in unless supervised by Ike. He agrees.

I walk down to the edge of the harbor they both swim over.

"Hey little fish," I say. She smiles. Ike hugs me and gets me wet from head to toe. Good thing I gave all the papes to Star. She them comes down, just as I picked up Lucy.

"You were right, I did sell them easily." Star said. She laughs, seeing me wet from head to toe, Ike is too, and so is Lucy.

"Hey Lucy," she says, Lucy smiles shyly and hides her face with her hands.

"Please come out," she coaxes. Lucy shakes her head and smiles. Soon, she is asleep on my shoulder.

"Swimming can make you tired." Ike says.

"So can selling papes." I say.

Star smiles, "looks like some sass action." We smile.

"Can you put Lucy in her bed and stay with her? Even when she wakes up? I promise you won't miss your date at eight. " I ask. Ike looks at his pocket watch he hid under his shirt.

"We will be home in a few hours," he said. Star gives me that look when she thinks something romantic is going to happen. I smirk at her when Ike wasn't looking. I hand Lucy over to Star.

"Be careful with my baby." I say.

"You trust me right?" Star says.

"Of course, but be careful with my baby." I say. I kiss Lucy's face lightly; scared I would wake her up. I say goodbye to Star and I see Lucy wave to me. Star looks back at me, smiling she has someone to take care off.

Ike turns to me and kisses me. He took me to the water.

"It's about time you learn to swim." He smiles.

"Fine" I say. He smiles, like all the other times he coaxed me to do something with him.

"You might already know how, if you see me swim, you may learn just by watching." He says.

"Okay, I am ready." I say. He starts swimming. So, I start too.

"Okay, so you either learn by watching or you did this before." He says

"No. it's because of the Newsies." I say. "Newsies don't swim, fish do." He laughs.

"At least try" he asks.

"Tomorrow" I say.

"Why?" he asks

"Swimming makes you tired, so does selling papes." I say, He laughs. We start walking down the dock to his boat. We get in and he rows us out. We see the sunset and he slides next to me. He holds my hand and he kisses my cheek. I blush hard. The sun finally went down. Ike looks at his pocket watch.

"Seven" he gasps.

"Star's date!" I nearly scream. Ike oars us to shore. He must know I can't run after walking all day from selling papes.

"Piggy back time." He says. I squeal and jump on. _He can run fast_ I thought. _If only he were a newsie. _I giggle. We were home in no time. Ike looked like he was going to pass out. We rush in just in time to see star carrying Lucy to the door. Ike opens the door. Star gasps.

"I was coming to look for you." She nearly screams.

"I know, so we came back as fast as we could." I say.

"Thank you for remembering" she says almost sarcastically. I hug her.

"See you tomorrow," she says, running to get ready for her date. I smile for her. _At last, a happy dream, dream _I thought. I woke up smiling.


	21. Chapter 20: A Game of Chance

"Best night ever." I say.

"Why would that be?" Ike asks. He kisses me awake.

"I believe we are getting close to Tennessee; give or take a few hours. Then we will go up to New York. " Mr. Sebastian says.

"One word: Lucy." I smile.

"Are you sure you want her after the wedding or should Stefanzo come first?" he asks.

"I want Lucy, but Stefanzo can come first." I say.

"Are you sure you don't want her nine months from now?" he ask.

"No, well, I am not sure. I don't really want to be like Sarah, having a baby before my wedding." I smile.

"But if you want Stefano in nine months, we can arrange that." Now it's his turn to say something.

"Only if you want to. Whichever comes first, it will have to be a game of chance." He says.

"Sometimes it's nice to be risky." I says.

"Mr. Sebastian, how long have we been traveling straight?" Ike asks.

"All day yesterday and all of last night, we will stop in an hour" he says. " Too let the horses rest for the day, then we will load up again at seven."

"Great" I reply. I smile at Ike mischievously. He does the same. An hour drags on like any other, I wonder how are friends are doing. _Most likely still sleeping. _I think. An hour passes quickly on the road, as we here other waking up. Mr. Sebastian tells the other drivers to stop when he commands them too. They nod, you can tell they are exhausted. We all go to a hotel for lunch and if we want to sleep or sight see, there is a lot you can do in Tennessee. In no time, every couple agrees to go sight-seeing . Mr. Sebastian and the other drivers go check into a room to sleep, Ike and I go too. No doubt about it, the other couples know we want a child. _What if we only have boys or girls? _I wonder. _I guess it just depends on how much I want Lucy. _I smile as Ike and I walk to the hotel.

"No surprises later," Star calls out. She giggles.

"No promises." Ike called out, he kissed me.

We got a room next to all of the drivers, they took two rooms. Ike is exhausted, he looked like he didn't sleep well last night.

"It's nice to sleep when you know you're not moving." He says.

"Oh I know it," I say as I lay down next to him, I can feel his heartbeat.

"How about if we find out what the baby is in nine months?" he asks.

"Okay," I mumbled.

"This is going to be fun." He said.

_One day, sleeping can go by fast. _I think. I wake up sore as Ike is next to me._ He is still sleeping. Oh boy. _

Mr. Sebastian says we have two hours before we start for New York.

_Perfect , _I think as Ike wakes up. I tell him we have two hours, then we will be on our way to New York.

"Two hours longer to make sure we have a baby." He says smiling.

"No, I cant. I'm too sore. I'm gonna take a bath." I say.

"Maybe it won't hurt then," he says.

"Fine." I say as I get in the bath, he climbs in too. _Oh boy,_ I thought. _Maybe this is why bathrooms have doors. Well, at least he isn't drunk. _The two hours are up and I can barely move. I have to piggy back ride to the carriage. My friends smile as I come out of the hotel on Ike's back. They know what we did, my friends know me too well.


	22. Chapter 21: Pain

Ike can really work magic; soon I am fast asleep like a baby. I laid my head on his stomach while he twirls my locks. He starts singing hushed lullabies. Suddenly, he falls asleep too; I know because he can snore _**loudly. **_I smile because I think of how happy we will be when we have Lucy and Stefanzo. Ike stirs a little, and then calms down, this happens a lot tonight. I think _he is having a bad dream. _In the morning, Ike kisses me wake when we make our first stop. I am a little annoyed when he woke me up; he recovered faster than me from yesterday.

"Welcome to Kentucky. "He smiles. I giggled the way he said Kentucky. _Still has a New York accent._ I think. I then sit up to see the city around me. Colorful, but it didn't hurt your eyes. He kisses me. I am fully awake, but still really sore. _At least it didn't hurt as much as when I came out of the hotel. _I think. _If I had known it would hurt this much, I'd probably would not have done it. I should have waited. Oh well. _As we stop again, I can move; just no harsh movements. I can walk, but there is no way I can run. I go over to a tree, and my friends come over to sit.

"What happened?" asked Sarah, "You look like you're gonna pass out."

"I'm fine." I said, that was a lie, I felt like I was going to die. "I just got a little carried away in my dreams."

"Yea, sure you did." Smirked Star, she knew what I did, well, except for maybe Sarah.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," Sketch says "Ride in my and Davey's carriage, you can tell me. Davey can ride with Ike."

"Okay, I just can't move, and I have been really moody lately, I think Ike knows why." I say, scared I'll cry. I'm aching all over now; there is nothing I can do to stop it. My friends help me up, and we tell Davey and Ike the plan, so glad they are coming home with us.

"Okay baby," Ike says. He kisses me one last time before I get into Sketch and Davey's carriage.

We set off, and the moment I close my eyes:

"Spill it." Sketch says giddily. "What did you do and why did it make you so sore?"

"I think you know all of what can happen in a day. " I say smiling. I yawn, "How's you and Davey?"

"Perfect," she says. "We are so happy."

"Good," I say. I start to close my eyes.

"You're gonna stay awake until the sun sets, okay?" she nearly screams.

"If I make it that long," I say "I feel awful. "Beware, last night I almost threw up."

"Okay, just don't throw up on me." She says smiling, deep in her heart, she knows what I am going through. If she already didn't, I just told her anyways. She smile, she knew it. Of course she did, As soon as I finished exclaiming my story, the sun set.

"Fine" she says, but I might stay up a little later. I flutter my eyelashes and slept, I loved it when I was asleep, and there was no pain. When there was no pain, my life was perfect.


	23. Chapter 22: Home at Last

I must have fallen asleep real fast because I awake to Star's screams. The driver says we will enter New York in a few hours. I stop short. New York. _Am I afraid of the future? Are you changing the world like you wanted? _I thought. _I hope I can move when I get there._ We stop for a five minute break and Davey and I switch carriages. Ike had to help me into the carriage, but at least I could walk, a little. It was almost noon as Ike looked at his pocket watch.

"Hey baby, I missed you." He said kissing me on the cheek. "Are you feeling any better?"

"No," I say. "I still feel awful. Maybe we will have a baby sooner than we think." He smiles grimly. He stayed awake wondering about the baby.

"Load up!" Mr. Sebastian called.

"I'm so sorry. You said you wanted a baby after you got married. I guess I crossed that line." He says in his warmest voice. He helped me into the carriage, we sit down together.

"No, really it's okay, it was my choice." I say. One of my curls fell in front of my face. Ike pushed it behind my ear. He kisses me again and I bush as hard as the sunrise earlier. Ike said it was magnificent.

"I don't know how things became sour." He says.

"No, it was sweet." I protest. It's my turn to kiss him; I kiss him fully on the lips. He smiles the way I would. We sit in silence for several minutes.

"One more hour until we reach Manhattan, I was told to take you guys to the Lodging house. Sam and Sarah will be there too." Mr. Sebastian says. The hour goes by fast as Ike tells me about our new lives, smiling the whole time. He has it all figured out.

We don't even see the lodging house as we hear cries of "They are home." I blush when the Newsies see Ike and me together. Then, Butta Fingas, Sketch, Star and Sarah, I smile as the Newsies gather around the carriages. We were escorted to the dining area, the drivers came too. We all had announcements, but Sam and Sarah went first. Sam looked around the room wearily; he wasn't used to such casualties.

"I think it is about time you meet me and my wife. Yes, I am Laura's sister." He paused. Sarah knew what was going on.

"Hype, he is Hype's brother." Sam looked at me, I shrugged, and Ike held me at my waist.

"Anyways, yes, I did get married and I did need Laura's help. She planned a magnificent wedding, and I couldn't be more proud of her." Sarah starts talking about Serenity. They finally bow and Sam escorts Sarah of the table. Star and Kid Blink went next, they told of their tales in Santa Fe, the way there and back. We almost had to pull them off the table. I had to go outside, I needed some fresh air. Ike came with me, holding my hand. While I was outside, Butta Fingas and Mike went, they too shared similar tales on their way to Santa Fe, but they focused more on the wedding. Sketch and Davey spoke next, about how Santa Fe in general is an amazing city, Davey acknowledged my brother' wealth. Finally Ike and I got up on the table.

"You may not know, but I am now engaged to Ike and moving out of the lodging house. I will be living with him. Also, I am pregnant." This was a shock to everyone. They started asking questions like popcorn. I laughed.

"I also wanted to say, that almost a year ago, things have changed, but I am so happy to be back with my family." I blush, Ike and I get off the table and we started a group hug. My brother and his drivers were unsure, but they knew why I wanted to come home. _We are a family. _I thought. _I love my Newsies. _Sam announced that they were going to start their honeymoon. Ike and I could have visitors during any day of the week. I hugged my Newsies as I went to get my things. Only Star and Smalls were left at the Lodging house. Star started crying, I told star she can come over for a bit after we finish our route. She nods. _There is a long way to go_ I thought _the wedding, our honeymoon, and wherever life takes us. _I smile as Ike took my stuff, dropped it off at our home and went to the harbor. The salty smell almost brought me to tears. We got in Ike's canoe as we watched the sunset. He kissed me and I blushed, Hard.


End file.
